Most motor vehicles include a plethora of sensors and actuators incorporated into the vehicle control systems, such as the anti-lock braking system (A.B.S.), the traction control system (T.C.S.), and the vehicle stability enhancement control system (V.S.E.). Many of the vehicle sensors have housings that are connected to the cable from other components. Regardless, these housings are disposed in the vehicle. The connections between the cable and housings have been known to come loose and become dysfunctional. In current housing-cable connections, very little resistance is provided in preventing cable detachment, because while the housings can be overmolded onto the cable insulation for better mechanical connection, the overmolded sensor housing nonetheless may not always properly adhere to the cable.